


Ridin Dirty

by SatanInACroptop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, essentially, its like Stiles and Derek THE BEGINNING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanInACroptop/pseuds/SatanInACroptop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek Hale babies his Camaro or This Is What Happens When You Let Stiles and Scott Drive Your Car. </p><p>Totally 100% based off of this amazing graphic by the lovely <a href="http://halesfire.tumblr.com/post/49339671409">halesfire</a> from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridin Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia_wallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/gifts).



The first thing Derek does after it’s over, after Peter is dead and the last surviving Hale is no longer the most wanted fugitive in the state of California, is examine every single of inch of his baby, his only prize possession, his beautiful, sexy Camaro. He changes the oil, checks the transmission, looks over the spark plugs, hell he even takes a peek at the timing belt even though he remembers it has at least another thousand miles on it.

The car miraculously doesn’t have a scratch on it, though he still gets the feeling that those two kids must have done something to it. It even still smells like them. Scott is a recognized one, and though the boy constantly denies it, he smells like pack. That scent is familiar, and to his wolf, it’s a comfort. Stiles’ scent is much stronger, and it does something to his heartbeat that he’s not quite sure what the hell to do about yet, so he ignores it just as always. It’s probably the only part of Stiles he can actually ignore. But everything is really, and truly, exactly as he left it. His iPod is still hooked up, and when he turns it on, it’s even on the same playlist as always – Chris Argent Is An Asshat or Songs To Play At Loud Volume Levels When Passing Argents On The Street. (It’s a very long title but Derek is an exacting person and has yet to find a title more fitting. Because Fuck You Chris Argent just doesn’t do it enough justice).

Derek Hale proudly turns the key of his baby for the first time in too fucking long, and when it starts with a roar and simmers down to a purr, he lets out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He has his car, and he has his first potential target to begin building a new pack. A new family, and a new start. Everything is going to be fine. All is well and right in the world. Until he presses play on the dashboard, and the car stereo begins blasting a song he had forgotten was even on there, one he hasn’t heard in years. One he definitely did not put on this goddamn playlist. His eyes flash red, until the initial verse starts, and Derek laughs. A full on, six-pack shaking, fucking laugh. He picks up the iPod, and the scent that’s on it makes his heart do that damn thing again. He turns the music up louder, and zooms down the street at breakneck speed. Derek Hale takes the long way to the cemetery, taking an unnecessarily long route to get there, just to make sure he goes by the Argent home. The song is on endless repeat for the short drive.

When he picks up Isaac after school, even with the madness of the kanima, and his dad being dead, he makes sure the song is playing. Loud. Because just as he thought, Scott is there trying to talk Isaac out of “doing anything stupid,” with Stiles playing tag along as usual, though he doesn’t seem to be taking sides in the discussion.

The second they’re clear of the doors, Stiles eyes shoot straight towards the Camaro where it sits in the parking lot, blasting Riding Dirty by Chamillionaire so loud the entire student body is fighting not to stare. The kid has a hand over his mouth, but even from the distance, and over the heavy bass of the song, Derek Hale can still hear him laughing. And though no one can see it, the smile reaches his eyes behind his pitch black aviators. Despite everything, Isaac is grinning when he climbs into the car, and he peels out of the lot with a screeching fishtail and a burn out that makes Jackson jealous.

Because he’s Derek fucking Hale, Alpha of the newly reformed Hale pack, and he’s going to take his second chance for everything he’s got. Though right now it’s hard to tell which is making him feel more powerful, the presence of his beta at his side, or the bright and bold smile of one Stiles Stilinski that isn’t being faked. That of all of the people he’s met recently, it is Stiles who actually thinks to try and cheer him up, who has the gall to do so even after Derek Hale has threaten to rip his throat out more than once. With his teeth.

Isaac hits “repeat” as they pass a cop, safely within the speed limit, and Derek Hale lets him. He may or may not be plotting on messing with the cd player of a certain older model blue Jeep Wrangler too.


End file.
